closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Mundo Canibal/Irmaos Piologo (Brazil)
Mundo Canibal is a sexual-content animation studio exclusive for internet, which soon became a real Television company on Multishow formed by Rodrigo and Ricardo Piologo, which now they rebooted their era in the name of "Irmaos Piologo", on which his initiations are on 1998. STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION Mundo Canibal First Logo Warning: Due to profanity and severe toilet humor, the Mundo Cani-bosta variant nor the Carlinhos's variants will not be allowed on this site. Warning: Due to gory, photos and videos of the Babyquicha variant will not be allowed on this site Logo: Depending on the short's opening background, but mostly black, we see a Gir-like man with cucumber nose and out-ordered eyes, holding a party hat and a skull at the same time at the top of it's head, and the fact that the mouth is open with two "teeth" in a red paint splatted on the floor. The text "MUNDO CANIBAL" in a weird, wobbly but mostly understandable font, with the C which has sharp teeth in it's border, appears at the bottom of it. Variants (More to come): * A version mostly used on later shorts features the same skulled man, and the texts being white, but with no paint splatted and with the text "www." on the top and ".com" on the bottom. * A version on Carlinhos - Cafezés da Manhá, features the skulled man smoking, which dust comes out. * On Fetinho, all the outlines are orange. * On José e o Nené, suddenly the text "EPAÑOL" in a Total Drama font, appears on "CANIBAL" * A version on Bonecos Preconceito features the skulled guy being squared and instead of a skull, has a button on it. * Sometimes, starting on Mundo Canibal Apocalipse - Abertura do JOGO!, the logo of Irmaos Piologo (which describing when you scroll down) makes conjoint with it. * A variant on "Privada Falante" has the logo pooped black, but still the logo is in there. * On Companheiro Pop-Up, the logo suddenly glitches. * On Da Hadouken Riu, the text and the skull are 8-bitted. FX/SFX: Depends on the variant. Cheesy Factor: The logo seems like someone make this when someone was drunk, sick or has been a cannibal (despite the company's name), the skull doesn't had any sense, and the announcer saying it makes the difference, competing with being the best logo ever, which adds to it's cheesiness. And the José e o Nené variant goes far off the charts, beacuse of the "EPAÑOL" suddenly appearing on the text "CANIBAL", that which makes this logo more jumbled up than the others. But considering this is a adult-oriented company, this was very intentional. Music/Sounds: Treco (the voice of a drunken, very innocent brazilian) says: "Os Mundo Canibal Aspresentcha:" followed by the name of the series. Music/Sounds Variants: (More to come) * On Boby Psicótico e a banda Gaystart, Treco sings like an wannabe superstar "Mundo Canibal Apre-sen-ta:" * On Barbearia do Boby Psicótico, Treco says very drunken-like, or like a zombie, with thunders following the saying: "Mundo Caniball... Apreseaaaaaaaa....." * On E Agora José, José says the company name saying with a japanese accent: "Mundo Caribeño Apresenta:" * On José e o Nené, Treco says "Mundo Canal" instead of "Mundo Canibal" * On shorts like José is Back, Boby Psicotico e o Drogy Guaraná and more, Chuq Noía (an evil-like sound of an adult brazilian) says the company's name. * On some of Carlinhos' shorts, or A Animacao Mais Curta do Mundo, Treco says "Mundo Canibosta!" * On Cotoco, Treco says in a groovy-ish accent "Mundo Canibal das Apelacoes Aaaaaapresenta:" Availability: Extremely common. First seen on Pokemerda, last seen on O Truco do WhatZap. Scare Factor: Depends of the variants (more to come) * Normal variants have a low rating, some cannot stand Treco's voice or the skull, but otherwise it's mostly harmless. * Low to medium, bordering on high for the Boby Psicótico e a banda Gaystart variant, Treco's voice is too shivering than the normal variant, and that increases the scare factor. * Low to high for the Cotoco variant, some people may not know what happened to Treco's voice. Some might have heard this logo funny, but it's nothing compared to the next variant. * The versions of Barbearia do Boby Psicótico, Babyquicha and Chuq Noia's can range from these logos: Boby Psicótico's variant has Treco with a more weirder voice, along with the thunders that accompaign it, that ranges as a Low to Nightmare. the Babyquicha variant can be Nightmare-only rating, beacuse of the very quiet whisper (Not treco) which follows to the jumpscare opening of the cartoon. The Chuq Noia variants can range from High to Nightmare, the logo not being with Treco's voice can be shivering to many viewers and make them run in fear. However, it's none for those who used to it. Irmaos Piologo Logo: We see the minuscule text "irmaos", on a weird, possibly drawn font in the top, and the text "Piologo" with the first O being a circle (man) with sunglasses and a hoodie cap, and the third O being a man with an afro hair. Trivia: In order of O's from left to right, these men are named Rodrigo and Ricardo Piologo, founders of which the company was named Mundo Canibal. FX/SFX: See Mundo Canibal. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Music/Sounds Variants: TBA Availability: Current. Seen first on Mundo Canibal Apocalipse - Abertura do JOGO!!!, and used in tandem with the Mundo Canibal logo. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. * None to minimal. It's a great improvement over the Mundo Canibal Logo, but the gray text and still the grown-up Treco voice can get to some. * High to Nightmare for the Halloween do Boby Psicótico variant, the fact it screams loudly with the thunders can be unnerving to some, and shivering at the same time. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Brazil Category:Unsuitable Logos